For What It's Worth
by pamela.n.bentley
Summary: The summary is inside. Kono/OC centric with team.
1. Summary

Kono Kalakaua has returned home to Hawaii after being gone with Adam for so long. But on the boat Kono left on...she met someone...Ulises Reyes; an undercover cop investigating Yakuza activity in Spain. Now he's in Hawaii...and things are about to heat up again.


	2. Chapter One

Kono Kalakaua opens her eyes as she feels lips against the skin of her neck."Adam...not this morning..I have to get to HQ.."She says pushing him off slightly and sitting up."What?You used to love doing this before work..."Adam says annoyed."I said no...I have to get going...it's already 6:30,I don't want to be late on my first day back.."Kono replies getting out of her bed and walking to her closet.

Kono pulls out her normal clothes and walks to the bathroom to take a quick off her pajamas Kono turns the shower on and hops in letting the stress melt away as the hot water hits was happy to be back home,but she knew something was wrong. Kono turns the water off and steps out of the wraps a towel around herself and walks over to the sink.

Kono looks at herself on the mirror. She no longer looks like skin was paler than before she left,her eyes had bags under them,and she didn't smile the same way as before getting off that boat in wasn't the Kono Kalakaua she used to be something had changed about her. She nearly got herself killed trying to find Adam but that wasn't enough anymore...her love for him was running dry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono walks into a HQ to find Steve,Danny,Chin,and Catherine standing around the high computer tech table with a huge smile and what looked like a welcome home party."Morning..."Kono says with a smile."Welcome home cuz!"Chin says walking over to her and pulling her into a hug."It's good to be home..."Kono being engulfed into about 20 million hugs they finally got to eating the food Danny had brought including a welcome home cake from Kono's favorite bakery Eden's Bakery. Kono felt at home for the first time in months.

McGarrett's phone goes off and he steps away to answer it."Looks like we got a case your first day back.."Danny says smiling at the rookie. Kono grins excited to get back to work.

McGarrett walks back to the group."We have a case.."He says and everyone stands all head out to their cars,Kono riding with pulls onto the highway following Steve."So...what's wrong?"Catherine asks Kono. Kono looks over at the other women a bit confused."What do you mean?"She asks."Your not you...something you need to tell me about.."Catherine says noticing the difference in Kono right away. Kono looks out the window and sighs."I don't love Adam anymore...on the boat...I met someone...but I'll probably never see him again..."She says."Never say never..."Catherine says pulling into the address Steve had given them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono gets out of the car and walks over to where Steve,Chin,and Danny are all standing."What do we got?"Catherine asks looking at McGarrett."From what we know this was a gang war...Yakuza...and the other gang unknown..."Steve says causing everyone to look at Kono."What?I know nothing about a gang war..."She says feeling the color of her face drain. McGarrett could see she was telling the truth."Who's the victim?"Kono asks."Alexander Reyes..."Chin says.

Reyes...why did that name sound so familiar?Kono was shocked at the name."But this guy isn't Yakuza..."Danny says."Then who the hell is he?"Catherine says. Kono knew the guy looked familiar...and then it hit her."He's the brother of a cop...undercover cop to be exact..."Kono says in a dry voice.

"How do you know that?"McGarrett asks confused."I met his brother on the way to Japan..."She says. McGarrett's phone goes off once again and he answers about 3 pauses...Steve hangs up the phone and looks at Kono."The Governor wants to see us..."He says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono enters the Governor's office with Steve and nearly halts in her steps when she see Ulises Reyes standing in front of her. Ulises looks back as the Five-0 members enter the room and is shocked to see Kono."Kono..."He says in a thick Spanish accent.

"Glad you could make it Officer Kalakaua...it's been a while.."Governor Denning says getting the attention of the cops. Kono and Steve stand in front of the Governor's desk."I would like you to meet Ulises Reyes...he's a cop over in Spain...for the last year in a half he has been tracking down the Yakuza's activity over there...he will be joining you in his brother's murder investigation...he's been in Hawaii for the past month now with his brother Alexander doing an undercover op...he can fill you in on the information when you leave.."Denning says dismissing them.


End file.
